Mobile Suit Storm God Gundam Susanoo
by TimX7
Summary: In the year Historical Era 01 an ancient civialization from three billion years ago was discovered. This civilization had bio-mechanical mobile suits at their disposal. However the alien race that destroyed the ancient civilization.


I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam. I only own the characters and original mobile suits.

**Title: Mobile Suit Storm God Gundam Susanoo**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: In the year Historical Era 01 an ancient civialization from three billion years ago was discovered. This civilization had bio-mechanical mobile suits at their disposal. However the alien race that destroyed the ancient civilization. Returns in Historical Era 77 to finish the job and ensure humanity is finally extinct.**

**Author's Note: This took a while to get everything together. I'm ready to start writing.**

**Prologue**

_Many, many years ago... humanity was visited by a alien race from another planet, call the Grigori. These angelic like beings taught humanity how to watch the stars, to build weapons, etc. However the Grigori advanced human knowledge far beyond their years. Going as far as to hand over special technology to build giant biomechanical robots called Gundams. However the other Grigori didn't like Earth's humans advancing their civilization that fast and invaded Earth. The battle was fierce and many Gundams were destroyed in the war. As well billions of human beings._

_In the end the human civilization fell to the might of the Grigori. The survivors of humanity rebuilt their society. Eventually leading to the current civilization that we live in today..._

"Dr. Hammer!" said a Hispanic man at the Aztec excavation sight. "I've found something! You have to see this!"

Dr. Gregory Hammer, a Scottish archeologist, goes down into the underground ruins to see what was discovered. When they reached the very bottom. Gregory and his team of diggers found what was so important. The remains of a mobile suit was found. In fact hundreds of the same kind of mobile suits. The body of these looked human, but the head looked like it had a feathered serpent style helmet. Complete with a gold V fin on the forehead. The giants appeared to have been burned.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Gregory said in his Scottish accent. "This is the discovery of a lifetime..."

**Opening Song: AC/DC - Thunderstuck**

**Epic 1: Gods of the Storm Advent!**

_After Dr. Hammer's discovery of the lost ancient civilization... The United Nations disbanded and form the United Earth Federation in it's place. With every single country in the entire world under it's banner. New machines were built, including mechanical mobile suits and space colonies to help the overpopulating Earth. The calander changed upon Dr. Hammer's announcement of the Gundams. it is now Historical Era 77. The Hammer Clan lives on to this day. But faces scruntiny from skeptics for all of these years. But no matter how much the skeptics deny the actual exsistence of the anicent civilization, the Hammer Clan and other archeologists continue to ignore the scrutiny. Continuing to unearth for of the ancient civilization that was forgotten and that changed the course of human history forever..._

Taiki Hotaru, a eighteen year old university student from the University of Tokyo, goes down into some ruins with his friend Sakura Mizu.

Sakura Mizu, is the same age as Taiki and an arcehology student from Tokyo U, she goes down with Taiki to explore some ruins unearthed about two weeks ago. Their class was called out to help Dr. Oliver Hammer of the Hammer Clan to help determine if they have Gundams.

"So what are we looking for?" Sakura asked.

"Anything that can look like a mobile suit with a V fin." Taiki said.

They went through the ancient ruins. Amazed at the advanced level of technology used inside them. All of the equipment was cybernetic. Organic computers with some mechanical parts.

"It's like a whole other world down here." Taiki said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"We're a part of history Taiki-Kun." Sakura said.

They kept on searching the ruins, until Taiki and Sakura find a very large door.

"What do you think is behind here?" Taiki asked.

"Possibly what we're looking for Taiki." Sakura replied. "Help me crack open the door please."

They used the tools they brought with them, pick axes, to crack open the door. which was closed really tight over the billions of years of being lost. Eventually their hacking with the pick axes cracked open the door. The two friends pushed the door open and wasn't expecting the large thing in the chamber. It was a ship, not just any ship, but a star ship. A biomechanical starship, with gold armor and diamonds in the formation of the sun. The shape of the ship was that of a birde of prey, with the head at the front being the bridge and hanger doors

"Not what were we expecting now was it?" Taiki said.

"No it isn't Taiki, but let's take a look inside before reporting it to Professor Hammer."

Sakura led the way and found a possible door into the ship. Opening the rusted door with their pick axes, the two entered. Sure enough it was biomechanical inside. There were metal hallways with some organic veins here and there. The two turned on their flashlights to see in the dark. Noting all of the tubes scattered throughout the ship. They found what appeared to be the engine room, and inside was the heart of the ship. Literally the heart of the ship. It was a oversized heart, it wasn't beating but they wondered if the ship was in suspended animation.

Taiki looked a bit disturbed at the heart. "Kind of strange don't you think?"

"How so?"

"Well we're standing in the center of a freakish cybernetic ship that hasn't flown for over three billion years. It's kind of strange to be in a place like this."

"I don't know Taiki. But we should investigate the rest of the ship. Maybe we can see if any Gundams are on board."

They continued searching and eventually found the hanger. Nodding to each other, they entered the hanger and found what they were looking for...

"Jackpot! We have Gundams!" Taiki shouted in glee. Sure enough there were two Gundam mobile suits. One was a sky blue and gold Gundam, with the forearms, shoulders torso and lower legs were painted sky blue. The rest was painted gold. The entire mobile suit looks to be inspired from a samurai warrior, with a oni style helmet, and the usual V fin painted gold.

The other Gundam looked like it had on a Japanese dragon helmet. With the forearms, torso, shoulders, and lower legs painted violet; the rest was painted silver. This one looked like an artillary mobile suit.

"Maybe now we can show the Professor this!" Taiki stated.

**Egypt**

Colette Garden, a English university student with the University of Sussex's archeology team, was in Egypt with her class's professor. Actually everyone taking archeology as a major was present. The professor was trying to one up his rival Dr. Hammer. So far only minor success. The team found ruins and were in the process of excavating them to see if they contained a Gundam.

Colette's vermilion hair was tied into a ponytail and glasses with sunglasses covers, covered her blue eyes and blocked the sun. Her attire was nothing more than a pink tanktop and cotton khaki shorts. Her professor was explaining to some members of the class, that the Gundams were objects of worship. They were mass produced and placed inside temples worldwide, to be used for worship. The professor believes that the Gundams represent the deities that ancient and modern day man worshiped. Deities like Zeus, Odin, Anubis, and even Shiva. Possibly even current deities of worship like God or Buddha.

Colette got up and grabbed a pickaxe, she was going to find a Gundam. She walked down into the ruins. She sneezed from the dust, but continued to the very bottom. During her trip there was commotion coming from below. Then a few students ran past Colette to go outside. Colette got out of their way and continued down the stone stairs. There she saw it, a green Gundam. She was amazed at it, as it was a intact Gundam. She didn't know it but there were two intact Gundams found in Japan by Dr. Hammer's team. But when word got out that Dr. Hammer's team one-uped Dr. Virgil's team, on the discovery of a starship housing those Gundams. Dr. Virgil would freak out.

The Gundam was designed to look like a human wearing a falcon helmet, with the usual parts painted green and the rest painted silver. The Gundam had a shoulder mounted rifle, possibly a sniper rifle, on it's right forearm. On the shoulders were two rail guns, one on each shoulder. The Gundam looks like a mobile suit that could be worshipped. In fact it could represent the Egyptian god Horus.

In outer space, past the space colonies that orbited the Earth, a large starship with the front as a ram horn human skull moved slowly towards Earth. On the bridge a angelic like being with black feathered wings and wearing black armor stood, and looked out the view screen. He could see the Earth getting closer. His hair short and jet black. Another being like him entered the bridge. This being had blood red eyes and blood red hair. He even wore a silver with red trim mask over his face.

"Should we deploy our forces now Samayaza?" the masked being asked.

"In a little bit Azazel." Samayaza, leader of the Grigori said. "Hopefully humanity will just let us kill them."

"They will. Their technology may have advanced dramatically since our last visit, but it's still weak compared to biomechanic technology."

"And they don't have the Gundams to help them." Samayaza said with a smile.

Taima Piestewa, a soldier from Flagstaff, Arizona, walked out of the VFW in a huff. The Hopi tribe native hated the military, but most of all he hated his military heritage. Ever since his ancestor Lori Piestewa was killed in 2003 A.D. The decendants of the Piestewa family went on to join the military. To honor her fighting spirit as Taima's grandfather says. Not only does Taima hates his military heritage, but also his Native American heritage. His grandfather is a retired soldier, current chief and head shaman of the Hopi tribe.

"Taima!" Chief Red Hawk said, walking out of the VFW.

"I'm sick of this grandpa!" Taima said. "I know you're upset about me not re-enlisting into the military! But I never wanted to be in the army in the first place! You forced it upon me grandpa! DAD forced it upon me!"

"I know you've always hated military service Taima." Red Hawk said. "But we Piestewas have made it a family tradition. One that lasted longer than three years of service."

Taima walked away silently, Red Hawk aka Thomas Piestewa Sr., tried to get Taima to walk back into the VFW. However Taima was out of hearing range by then. Red Hawk just sighed and walked back into the VFW.

Taima saw his fair share of wars in his three years of service in the United States military. However he didn't get much mobile suit combat experience. As OMNI and the Federation was sent in to stop these wars from getting worse.

Taima walks along the dark dirt road, until he makes out a sign in the moonlight. It was a sign pointing to the trail of Piestewa Peak. A mountain named after his ancestor, Lori. He decided to walk up the trail, to his ancestor's memorial at the summit. Alone and in the darkness with coyotes out hunting. It didn't bother him. He'd always kept a dagger at his side, in case of a emergency.

The Grigori mothership approached Earth. Several OMNI and Federation mobile suits, that were out on patrol, noticed the large cybernetic starship. And they were all puzzled by it's sudden appearence. They had every right to be puzzled, as ships like that don't come near Earth from nineth planet Pluto.

"Launch all Nephilim Aquila, Vulpecula, Cancer, and Scorpio." Samayaza said. "Ignore these space colonies for now. I want Japan, Egypt, and Arizona destroyed first."

"Yes sir." Azazel said, leaving the bridge.

Bak in Japan, Oliver Hammer looked at the gold ship with awe on his face. He'd never seen anything like it. Oliver Hammer has short graying hair and hazel eyes. But as he was staring at the living cybernetic ship. Taiki and Sakura's righ hands received a glowing mark. The mark on Taiki's hand was a sky blue symbol for wind. While the mark on Sakura's hand was a violet Japanese dragon.

"What is happening to our hands?" Sakura asked. Curious Olvier turned his attention to them. He noticed the marks too.

"If I had to guess lass, the Gundams may have chosen you." Oliver said.

"Chosen us for what?" Taiki asked. "Chosen us to pilot them? There is no way these things are still living!"

"I think they still live and have come out of suspended animation." Oliver shrugged. "But for what I don't know."

Ubaydullah Wafa entered the tomb of the Gundam. He was going to help remove it with the help of OMNI battle ships. Colette was still down in the tomb with the Egyptian OMNI soldier. Then her right hand glowed green with a falcon.

"Sergeant Wafa, what is happening to my hand?" she asked.

"I have no clue." he replied. "I'm no archeologist. Ask Dr. Virgil."

Virgil entered the tomb to give the green light for extraction. Colette showed Dr. Virgil, and Virgil was beside himself. He couldn't believe that one of his own students was chosen by the awakening Gundam, and not him instead. He let his ego get the better of him and yelled at the poor young woman. But then the Gundam sprang to life after billions of years of suspended animation.

The symbol turned into a green stone on a gold arm gauntlet. Then just as quickly Colette was brought on board the Gundam. The cockpit was organic with some mechanical parts. A green suit of armor and a flight helmet with a triangle shaped visor materialized, and then attached themselves to Colette's body. Covering her in the mysterious armor. An invisible force pushed her into the seat as organic tubes atatched to her helmet. Finally the organic computer systems onboard turned on. With the acronym of Gundam appearing in front of her terrified eyes.

**Global Unilateral and Neurological Deity Assimilating Man**

"GUNDAM?" she asked herself. In the tomb, the Gundam Horus flew out of the tomb via ceiling. It then dug it's way through the sand and rock, until finally bursting through the surface. Startling the other students outside, and even getting sand into the dinner being prepared.

Back in Japan it was all a bit different. First the Gundams started up, and then finally the ship. Oliver had to board the ship when the two students were transported onto the Gundams. Inside all of the bioluminescence lighting turned on. Lighting every hall, room and deck of the ship with a bright white light. Oliver ran to the engine room, and sure enough the heart was beating. Then he ran to the bridge, just as the ship began breaking through the ceiling for the surface.

"What is this!" Oliver asked to nobody. But a female voice spoke up.

"I am the Sun Goddess class starship. Known as Amaterasu." the voice said.

"Can I call you Ammy for short?" Oliver asked.

"I guess it's okay." Ammy said. "Your orders sir?"

"Can you release those two Gundams in the hanger?"

"Understood, but we'll have to wait till we breach the surface. I detect we're hundreds of feet below the Earth's crust."

"You got that right." Oliver said, sitting in the captain's chair. "Did you know you are over three billions of years old?"

"No I was in suspended animation, until the Grigori returned." Ammy said. "So therefore, I have had no idea. What calander does humanity use now?"

"The Historical Era calander. It is the seventy-seventh year of that calander. Your Gundams were discovered by my ancestor Dr. Gregory Hammer."

"Your name is..."

"Dr. Oliver Hammer. But please call me Doc as a nickname."

The Amaterasu broke the surface and already Oliver saw several white and orange nine tailed fox inspired mobile suits, and several crab inspired mobile suits attacking Tokyo. Which wasn't to far into the distance.

"Launching Gundam Ryujin..."

The mouth below the bridge opened up and the violet Gundam flew out into the sea. With Sakura screaming bloody murder all of the way.

Launching Gundam Fujin..."

The sky blue Gundam was next to be launched. This time the Gundam Fujin landed near the city, and on land no less.

"How do we operate these things?" Sakura asked. As the Cancer mobile suits attacked the Gundam.

"Tell her to concentrate on fighting." Ammy told Oliver.

"Just concentrate on fighting Sakura!"

Once the tip was transmitted to the Gundams. Taiki and Sakura then thought of fighting the enemy mobile suits. Then the Gundams sprang to life and fought back.

On top of Piestewa Peak, Taima cursed and screamed at his ancestor's memorial. When there was a earthquake that stopped his angry ramblings. Not noticing that a yellow vulture mark is on his right hand.

"What is this...?" Taima then saw a large Gundam burst from the ground. It was yellow with red trim mobile suit. With a vulture helmet on it's head. It's a aerial type of mobile suit. Which is noticed by the two metal bird wings on the back. The Gundam spewed out bolts of lightning when it rose out of the ground. Like the other three Gundam pilots, Taima was transported into the Gundam's cockpit. Like the other pilots, he was given yellow armor with matching helmet. And like the other pilots, were hooked up to organic tubing to allow the pilot's mind pilot the Gundam. At first Taima didn't know what to do. He was in some strange mobile suit, a mobile suit lost to time. But he saw the acronym of his Gundam, he figured he had to concentrate.

To his surprised the Gundam obeyed his every thought concerning piloting and fighting. The Gundam Thunderbird lifted off of the ground and Taima guided it towards his hometown, where he saw several eagle inspired aerial mobile suits attacking the town. Taima guided the Gundam into battle. To protect his home town from mysterious invaders.

Back in Egypt, Virgil has calmed down. But had run away leaving the students to hide, as a OMNI Watcher mobile suit and the Gundam Horus, were fighting several scorpion inspired mobile suits attacked.

Colette seemed to learn how to pilot her Gundam from the acronym on the main terminal. The Gundam Horus uses it's twin bio-force khopesh swords, metal swords that uses a plasma blade like beam swords, against the Nephilim Scorpio mobile suits.

Horus cuts another Scorpio in half vertically. Killing it and causing it to explode into flames.

"Bloody hell! Their blood is flammable. If I'm not careful my Gundam would burst into flames like that mobile suit."

In Arizona, Army and Air Force mobile suits arrived, to battle the Nephilim Aquila mobile suits. The United States Armed Forces use the same kind of mobile suits as the Federation. In fact the company, Universal Dynamincs, built the mobile suits for both factions. The U.S. mobile suits take on a different name. These mobile suits are called the Patriot for the Army, and the Night Hawk for the Air Force.

The Night Hawks flew through the air and fought the Aquilas with their beam sabers. But the bio-force sabers, exactly the same as the beam sabers but with a white plasma blade, blocked the attacks. It seems that the bio-force technology and beam technology are equal. As the aerial mobile suits fought above, Patriot mobile suits sniped down Aquilas with their beam rifles. As the Patriots can't fly nor can they fight underwater.

The Aquilas may have the expertise and the neurological connection of their pilots. But they were still not psychic. So it come as no surprise when the Gundam Thunderbird arrived and brought down one Aquila, setting it ablaze. The pilots of the military mobile suits saw the Gundam fly towards them and sat in awe that the Gundams, mobile suits that were lost to time, are still operational.

"Time to go to work!" Taima said. Then the Gundam put away it's bio-force sword, and armed what appeared to be a stun gun. The stun gun was actually a gun that fired bolts of lightning. It fired off several bolts at the Aquilas, and destroyed them instantly by igniting the blood.

The military mobile suits then joined in the fight with the Gundam Thunderbird.

The Gundam Ryujin swam and dodged plasma fire from the Cancer mobile suits. The bio-force rifles were embedded into the actual claws of the Cancer mobile suits. To show that there are no hands on these mobile suits. A backpack was attached and carried a dual barrel bio-force cannon. To which was armed and aimed at the Gundam Ryujin, from all Cancers.

In the city, Federation class Senshi mobile suits, fought alongside the Gundam Fujin. As the Fujin showed off it's skills as a cybernetic mobile suit. It ran, it jumped and even used the thrusters to give it a little extra height in it's jumps.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Taiki shouted. Fujin charged at several Vulpecula mobile suits, who armed their nine bio-force cannons on their back. However the Fujin lept into the air at the moment they fired. Then Taiki countered with his saber.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help Ammy?" Oliver asked.

"Sure there is Doc." Ammy replied. "Just sit over there in the gunner's seat and let the onboard Psycho System and myself handle the rest."

"Psycho System?"

"A ancient device that relies on the neuro brain waves of a person to power the brain of this ship. In other words, the system enables psychic abilities."

"Oh right..." Oliver got up and walked over to the gunner's seat. Once he sat down organic tubes attached to his head and his brain waves activate the Psycho System. Several large spheres are released from the Amaterasu. These orbs took aim and fired golden beams of plasma energy at the Vulpecula mobile suits. Aiding Taiki and the Fujin in battle.

Taiki smirked. "Thanks for the help Professor!"

In Arizona, Taima landed on the ground at the town square. Taima's grandfather rushed out to see who was flying the Gundam. The old man was amazed that such things were still intact, let alone operational. Taima was then released from his armor and transported back out in a flash of light.

"Taima!" Red Hawk exclaimed in a mizture of relief and happiness. "What were you doing in that thing Taima?"

"I don't know..." Taima replied. His gauntlet now gone and replaced with a orange tattoo of a vulture in it's place. "I was at Piestewa Peak, then the next thing I know is that the Gundam came out of the ground during a earthquake."

"That earthquake was the mobile suit coming out of the ground." Red Hawk commented. "They were believed to be gods three billion years ago. And the mobile suit that chose you was the Thunderbird. The God of Thunder."

"I guess..."

The Amaterasu's aid, was perfect timing. The Nephilim mobile suits either fell back to regroup or were destroyed. Both Gundams flew back into the Amaterasu's hanger. Where the two pilots were transported to the hanger floor and given the wind symbol and Japanese dragon tattoo.

"That was... strange..." Sakura said.

"Tell me about it." Taiki replied. "I'm tired and thirsty, let's go find something to drink and get some rest."

Colette was released back onto the desert of Egypt. She was tired and hungry. However she saw Ubaydullah climb out of his mobile suit, only to be ordered to get on the ground by Iraqi soldiers. Colette was actually pushed to the ground, while her classmates were ordered to the ground. She managed to steal a glance at a red dragon based Gundam. It was walking towards the camp, from a transport truck in a convoy.

'Another Gundam...?' she thought. She was then knocked unconscious by a Iraqi solder.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Ending Song: "Ghost Riders in the Sky" by Spiderbait**

**Next Episode: Ammy reports that the Gundam Horus has left it's designated zone. When the crew learn that the Gundam is being moved to Baghdad, they decide to bolster their numbers before going to the rescue. The only Gundam pilot they recruit is Taima. The only help they receive is from OMNI, who wants them to join OMNI to help monitor Earth and stop war. While Taima vows revenge for his ancestor's death at the hands of the Iraqi military. Whose government returned to the dictatorship of Suddam Hussein. Epic 2: Colette Garden's Rescue...**


End file.
